Block's Anatomy
by CoachLover18
Summary: Finally Updated! This story is based around Grey's Anatomy...everyone is a surgeon at Westchester Hospital...Massie never wanted to talk to Derrick after the 8th grade so what happens when she sees who her new boss is? full summary inside.
1. Summary

**Okay so here is my new story that's based around Grey's Anatomy! This is just the summary.  
Disclaimer: If i owned the clique ps I loathe you would have been a massington :)**

Massie Block as Meredith Grey: After Derrick decided to move on with Dylan in the 8th grade, Massie decided she was better off without him and she also realized her dream was to be a surgeon. She is happy when she gets an internship and Westchester Hospital…but how will she feel when she sees who her new boss is?

Claire Lyons as Cristina Yang: is a new intern at Westchester Hospital a long side Massie. Her and Cam broke up after high school because they went to different colleges and they promised each other that they would get back together if they ever saw each other again…so what happens when she comes face to face with her blue and green eyed lover?

Alicia Rivera as Callie Torres: This Spanish beauty traded in her Ralphs for scrubs and is working as a surgical intern at Westchester Hospital with the rest of the PC---minus Dylan…Whatever happened to her? She has also been married to Josh for a year.

Kristen Gregory as Izzie Stevens : She decided she wanted to be a surgeon half way through her freshmen year at college. When she changed her occupation she also changed her personality…she's now preppy and very upbeat and always looking on the bright side of things. What will she do when she discovers that a familiar attending has seems to start liking her?

Derrick Harrington as McDreamy: A head surgeon at Westchester Hospital but when he sees a certain Amber eyed girl is it possible to fall head over heels in love with her again?...and what happens when the past comes back to bite him?

Cam Fisher as McSteamy: Neurologist at Westchester Hospital. He hears about the new interns and couldn't care less, he thinks interns are nothing but trouble because they are new to the whole surgeon thing…but will he change his mind when he sees and certain blonde intern?

Josh Hotz as George O'Malley : The best plastic surgeon in New York and he is working at Westchester Hospital. He married the love of his life a year ago and couldn't be happier....but will it last?

Kemp Hurley as Alex Karev : Westchester Hospital's resident man whore…he's great at being a surgeon but is terrible at committed relationships. Can one of the new interns who just so happen to be an old crush change him and his promiscuous ways?

Chris Plovert as Owen Hunt : Always love soccer but secretly wanted to be a surgeon…which is exactly what he is at Westchester Hospital. A new attending that shows up out of the blue is who he wants…but will she recognize him and turn the other way?...she also happens to be one of his friends ex.

**Yes I know in Grey's Anatomy George isn't a plastic sergeon and Alex isn't a man whore but I did say this story was going to be based around Grey's Anatomy so not everything will be the same.**

**This story will later have Dylan in it and she will be like Addison Montgomery.**

I am going to put the first chapter to this story up over the weekend but please read and review and tell me what you think i want at least 5 to 8 reviews before I update the first chapter...should i continue it? Remember the more reviews i get the faster I update :)

**xoxo...coachlover18**


	2. Expect The Unexpected

**Okay so here it is the first chapter of Block's Anatomy!! The italics are Massie's thoughts.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the clique or Grey's Anatomy.**

_Surgery. It's like a game, either you have what it takes or you don't. Me, I like to thing I have what it takes._

_Who am I you ask. I am Massie Block and today I start my career as a surgeon._

~*~*~

BUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!

My alarm rang from its spot on my nightstand. I turned it off and looked at the time…6:30. Shit I only have a half hour to be there. I got out of bed and headed for the shower, 15 minutes later I was in my car driving to Westchester Hospital.

~*~*~

I pulled up into the Westchester Hospital parking lot and I got out of my car and start walking towards the hospital entrance.

Well here it goes, once I walk through these doors I become a surgeon. I looked down at my cell phone, 7:00, perfect right on time.

I walk through the doors and see Claire, Alicia, and Kristen standing with who I assumed to be the rest of the interns.

"Hey what are we waiting for?" I wanted to do something not just stand around all day.

"We're waiting for our bosses to arrive and then they're going to split us up into groups." Claire informed me.

"Well let's hope these bosses of ours are hot." I laughed as did Alicia, Claire, and Kristen.

_You see the thing about games is, always expect the unexpected._~*~*~

With Derrick and Cam

"I just don't understand why they are making us look after the _Interns_," Cam said interns with disgust, "Interns are nothing but trouble, they're young and stupid."

"Well I wouldn't say stupid, just inexperienced." Which is the truth. They're fresh out of school and never preformed a single surgery.

"Okay time to meet the new interns." I said pushing open the doors to the room where the interns were.

Derrick's POV

"Okay interns today you are surgeons and you will spend the next seven years here at Westchester Hospital as a surgical resident. These years WILL be the best and worst years of your life. Now before we get started let me introduce myself, I am Derrick Harrington and this is Cam Fisher, we will be your new bosses." It was after I said that, I had heard a gasp from the back of the room. I looked to see who it was and there she was, Massie Block, and next to her were Claire, Alicia, and Kristen. I looked over at Cam and he looked pretty shocked too.

Cam's POV

I couldn't believe it. Standing over in the corner of the room was Claire. _My _Claire…wait did I just say My Claire? Well we did say we'd get back together if we ever saw each other again.

Massie's POV

Oh. My. God. Derrick is my new boss?!? I thought I would never see him again. But he does look totally hot in that doctors uniform. No! Stop it Massie you CANNOT fall for him! You have to be professional, your career comes first.

Claire's POV

At first I thought I heard someone say Cam's name but, I knew I couldn't have…could I? I looked over just to be sure but, there he was standing in the front of the room, hands in his pockets, looking shocked? Happy? Our eyes locked for a couple of seconds before I looked away, a small smile playing at the corner of my mouth.

No One's POV

The silence in the room was broken when Kemp walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late I was uhh sleeping…yeah I was sleeping in the on call room."

"Sure you were 'sleeping'," Derrick put air quotes around sleeping because he knew Kemp all to well to know that he never just sleeps in the on call room, "Okay we're going to split you off into groups, John, Marie, Jason, Mike, Alicia, and Kristen, you're with Kemp. Katie, Ryan, Adam, Mike, Tara, and Claire, you're with Cam. Jake, Megan, Lucy, Matt, Eric, and Block, you're with me," Derrick purposely used his old nickname for Massie, " So you have 15 minutes to go to the locker room, put your things away, and get changed. Then you come back here and meet up with your boss and start your day as a surgeon.

_Like I said…always expect the unexpected._

**  
Sorry it was short i just wanted to start the story but the next chapter will be longer and it will still be the first day and the next chapter will start off in the locker room. Josh and Plovert will also be in the next chapter.  
Anyway if you want the next chapter faster I'm going to need 5 to 8 reviews :)  
And sorry if there are any mistakes I just really wanted to put this chapter up today. Remember REVIEW!!!!!**

XOXO  
coachlover18


	3. Author's Note

**I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter...I know, I hate Author's notes too but this is important.**

The reason why I can't update the next chapter of Block's Anatomy is because my microsoft word won't open and I don't know why. I have to type this on Fanfiction.

I have the next chapter ready to be typed as soon as I can get my microsoft word to work again. I just hope that none of you lost interest in this story because i haven't updated in awhile.

And also thatnk you to all of you that reviewed and alerted Block's Anatomy :)

Also my other story A hop, Skip, and a Week only has one chapter left but I might have changed my mind about the sequel and the story If I Had Your love should be out by August. And I have another story coming out as soon as I can start using my microsoft word again.

If I can't get my microsoft word fixed soon, I'll just have to type it on here.

One more thing, for my new story I was wondering if anyone wanted to do a collab with me. If you're interested then PM me.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story! And thanks to whoever is still interested in this story even though it's taking me so long to update :)

~XO~ Coachlover18


	4. Deny, Deny, Deny

**There's all these new people on the clique archive, they're like the freshmen of fanfiction. We can't let them take over guys, so come on don't quit. You need to show these new people how it's really done!**

**Anyway I'm finally going to start writting for the Clique again, starting with Block's Anatomy. So R&R please :)**

**Disclaimer: Yup I own...nothing :(**

**

* * *

**

~With the girls~

"Oh my god! I cannot believe the guys are our bosses!" Massie ranted in the locker room, while getting ready.

"Isn't it funny how we all ended up as surgeons?" Kristen laughed, trying to brighten the mood. It didn't work, instead Massie just glared at her. "Oh please don't look at me like that, you know you want Derrick. I saw the way you were checking him out." Massie gasped and Kristen smirked.

"I was _not_ checking him out." She threw a blue scrub cap at her. The rest of the girls just looked at her, almost as if they were saying 'yeah right'. "It's true! I wasn't!."

"You keep telling yourself that, Mass." Claire laughed while changing into her scrubs.

"Excuse me, but you have no room to talk. I saw that smile you and lover boy shared." Massie smirked at her.

"Yeah and I'm not going to deny it, unlike _somebody_." She looked in Massie's direction. Massie scoffed and looked away, she knew deep down that they were right. She was checking Derrick out, and damn was he hot! This was going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

~With the guys~

"Did you know the girls were going to be working here?" Derrick was asking Josh. He still couldn't couldn't believe he was going to get to work with his Block, but that's the thing, she's not his Block. He was going to have to change that.

"Actually, yes I did." Josh said receiving a wack in the head from Derrick.

"Well why didn't you tell any of us?" Cam looked at Josh waiting for an answer.

"It was more fun this way." Josh smirked as Kemp and Chris joined them.

"What was more fun?" Kemp asked as he and Chris sat down.

"Not telling any of you the girls would be working here." Kemps eyes bluged out.

"You knew?! Hey wait, don't they usually migrate in a pact of five? I only saw four of them." He obviously had a short attention span.

"Yeah, Dlyan was missing. What ever happened to her?" Chris questioned. Derrick sallowed hard, afraid of his sercet coming out. So he did the only thing he could do, he changed the subject.

"Well we can't just sit around and talk all day, we have to train those interns." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. The rest of the guys looked at him strangely. They knew something was wrong and they were going to figure it out sooner or later. It would have to be soon though, the interns were now standing in front of them.

* * *

The groups of interns had split up and Derrick stood in front of his group and that included Block. He thought she looked good, she was hot and sexy. He wanted her.

Derrick, forgetting where he was, shook the thoughts from his head and started. "Since it's your first day as a surgical intern, I thought I might start you off easy. Jake and Megan, you two will go to room 217 and diagnose the patient's illness, Lucy, Matt, and Eric, you're going to run labs, and Block, you're incharge of Britney Abbot. She's apatient and you are to do what she says." He smirked at her and she smirked back. "Now go!" And with that they all went off to where they were suppose to go, he called this easy?

* * *

Massie was on her way to Britney's room. _'Great now I'm going to have to look after someone. I came here to be a surgeon, not a babysitter!' _She pressed the up arrow on the wall for the elevator. When the doors opened, there was Derrick, smirking at her as if he knew she would be the one on the other side.

"Why hello there." He looked at her and she rolled her eyes, moving to the opposite side of the elevator, away from him. "What's the matter Block? Afraid to be near me?" Derrick was now standing behind Massie, whispering in her ear, his breath tickling her neck. She needed to get out of there.

He was about to try and make a move on her, but that's when it happened.

**

* * *

**

**OoOo what happened? Find out soon :)**


	5. Important Note!

**Four years on fanfiction…annnnnd I've neglected all my clique stories…oops :/**

**I just wanted to know if you guys would still read this if I updated it. Even though it's been almost 3 years, I know exactly where I wanted to go with this story. So if you want more let me know.**

**Also would you like to see Big Brother: The Clique or any of my other clique stories updated as well?**


	6. You Know You Want Me

**So finally after 3 years...this story gets a real update! Sorry for such a long wait...I honestly don't know where this chapter came from...it just...happened? It's short though, but at least it's a chapter! I'll try to update every weekend!**

**As always, R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**PS: Does anyone have a WordPress Blog?**

* * *

The elevator stopped.

'_Oh god! It's bad enough my fear of being stuck in an elevator is happening, but I have to be stuck with him?! Wait why is he looking at me like that?! Why is he coming closer?! Is he…oh my god he is…'_

Derrick was moving closer to Massie, trying to take advantage of their current situation by making his move. She noticed and was frozen in place until he was right in front of her and pulling her closer to him. Massie, finally able to become unfrozen pushed him away.

"N-No! No I am not hooking up with you in an elevator!" At this Derrick smirked.

"So you'll hook up with me somewhere else then?" Massie glared at him.

"No. That is not what I meant!" She huffed out and moved father away from him…well as far away as she could in an elevator.

"Come on, Block. You know you want me." Derrick smirked at her once again and Massie's eyes went to slits.

"In your dreams, Derrick." He only laughed as a reply. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, Block…nothing at all." Smirking once again he started subtly moving behind Massie who turned her back on him after he said she wanted him. It wasn't long before Derrick was right behind Massie.

"Just admit it, you want me Block…you always have." Derrick stated in a low whisper into Massie's ear.

Massie, having been caught off guard, felt her breath hitch, "I do not." She weakly spoke out.

Derrick then knew he had her right where he wanted and he started laying light kisses on her neck, once again catching Massie off guard.

She drew in a sharp breath at first before giving into Derrick's kisses on her neck. Noticing this, he smiled against her neck.

Suddenly they felt the elevator jolt again and then slowly start to move.

Derrick stopped what he was doing and once again started whispering in her ear, "Like I said Block, you want me." He smirked once more and then walked out of the elevator.

Massie just stood there, unable to move.

"What just happened?"


End file.
